Incognito (Earth-2004)
Incognito is the name taken by a unknown individual who is a powerful telepath and psychic, who can seemingly read minds. Incognito views the modern day world as bleak and hopeless, where everyone has the tools to be united and equal, but none ever are. To change this, Incognito uses his powers to change perception and will, in hopes of separating Man from the online world that restricts them, and bring humanity together, however his ways often conflict with the likes of the Avengers and more recently the hero Immortalem. History Incognito was born into a family who worked on adavaned online intelligence. At some point, Incognito would leave, but have the knowlage he needed to have widespread control of the internet. These explorations into the world around him convinced Incognito how lost humanity was as a species and how disconnected send selfish they had become, seeing that it humanity was to survive, they would need to be more united. As far as the world was concerned, Incognito didn't exist. In the following years, Incognito donned a disguise and first appeared in public, preaching about the failings of humanity, but his words went ingored. A few years later, Incognito made a deal with Androc Industries by transferring millions from banks around the world to the private bank of John Androc. This then gave Incognito full control of all of Androc Industires Satalites, as well as giving Incognito enough time to master their powers. Incognito then took control of all technology across the world. Televisions, Cinema screens, radios, tablets, phones, anything that had a screen or emitted sound was now under the control of Incognito. By using his powers, he was able to pick out mentally who was not near a device to hear his message, so he used his telepathy to speak into their mind at the same time. After Incognito delivered his message, he caused millions of devices to fry and be destroyed, including data at the Pentagon, sending the public into a panic, which Incognito beloved would soon give way to stability, in time. The teenage Avenger Liam Warren responded to the crisis with Vision and attempted to locate Incognito by following the source signal. Vision was in fact, impressed and even reasoned with parts of Incognitos speech. They came to an abandoned Militery base in the Scottish highlands of United Kingdom, as Warren often worked from there when not in America with the main Avengers team. When they found Incognito sitting at the chair facing away from them, Vision quickly discovered it was a fake, and the doors locked around them. Incognito thanked them for taking such a drastic interest in him before leaving. Warren called in the Immortalem suit and broke he and Vision out, but by then, there was no trace of Incognito. Personality Little is truly known about Incognito, as any facts that may emerge would likely be faked or a simple facade. What people have seen of Incognito is a person who has lost faith in their own people, seeing theat despite all the technology and possiblites for online connection globally, humans remain selfish and ignorant of the world around them, and have no care for their own failing future. Incognito aimed to set humanity on the right track, whatever the cost, and was more the willing to go to great lengths to demonsate his commitment to his cause, as well as try to show humanity the path they had set themselves on, yet was branded a radical hate preacher and terroist by many people. Incognito wanted himanity to have a bright future without flaw, and was conviced it was possible, but saw the constant fights between the Avengers and their enemies, some of which were aliens, as a obstacle that stood in the way of human unity, and if they let go of their endless fighting, the Avengers could lead the world into peace. Powers and Abilites * TELEPATHY: Incognito possessed various powers gained though unknown means, possibly by being a mutant, yet this is not known for sure. One of these abilties is telepathy. Incognito can both read minds and speak into them, at one point using this on a grand scale via the internet, to broadcast a message both online and into people's minds. * PSYCHIC: Incognito is shown to have psychic and telekentic powers. Able to read emotions and enforce his will into Minds of others, as well as shown to have minor telekinesis , being able to close and open doors and move objects with his mind. * PERSUASION: One Ability possesed by Incognito is his power of persuasion. Following his worldwide hacking and speech, the pure will of his words caused riots and infighting, which he believed would lead to eventual stability and peace. Trivia * Incognito's actual gender is unknown. However, Incognito is described with male pronouns, hinting that he may be male. Category:Earth-2004 Category:Telepathy Category:Telekinesis Category:Secret Identity Category:Super Smart Category:Villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Military Personnel Category:Military Intelligence Category:Earth-2004 Stars Category:Immortalem Villains Category:Prism Villians